Paradise
by teamjake99
Summary: A Story about Jacob and Nessie and their ever changing relationship I do not own these charactors Stephanie Meyers does
1. Paradise Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Renesmee's Birthday**

Nessie got up, dressed, and bounded down the stairs, hoping to see Jacob sitting in the kitchen. He wasn't which saddened her.

"Hi Nessie," Esme greeted.

"Hi Grandma," she said sadly.

What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Nessie replied.

"This wouldn't have something to do with a certain wolf, would it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Nessie sighed. "Jacob's not here and he promised me that he'd be here when I got up this morning," Nessie complained.

"Oh honey, I'm sure he's on his way," Esme soothed.

"I hope so, I have to leave for school soon," Nessie responded, her expression somber.

Jacob never showed before she left for school, which only upset her more. She left for school slamming the door behind her. Jacob showed up five minutes after she had left.

He ran to the door, knocking on it.

"Hey Jake," Bella said.

"Hey Bells. Oh shit, she already left didn't she?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, she did and she's not really happy with you either," Bella replied.

"Bells, I didn't mean to be late, I overslept," he explained.

"I know Jake, just go to her school this afternoon and when she gets out beg for her forgiveness. Knowing my daughter, she'll give in and forgive you."

"I hope so," Jake sighed. "Listen I need to talk to you and Edward about something," he said seriously.

"About what?" Bella asked her curiosity spiking.

"It's about the imprinting, I want to tell Nessie," he said.

"No!" Edward retorted, his voice firm with authority.

"Edward, she's old enough to understand now," Bella defended.

"Are you sure about that?" Edward argued.

"Yes sweetheart I am, she's very mature for a 16 year old," Bella clarified.

"Yes, I know that, but if we let him tell her, things could go too fast for them," he snarled, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at Jacob.

"Edward you know that I wouldn't push Nessie into anything she isn't ready for if she chooses to be with me," Jacob comforted, his voice sincere.

"I know that Jake, but to me she's still my little girl," he answered, a growl caught in his throat.

"I know that, Edward, hell I love her just as much as you do! I know that sounds sick comin' from me but I do," he declared, never breaking eye contact with Edward.

"Jake there's nothing sick about you loving her like we all do. I've always found imprinting fascinating. Nessie would be lucky to have you," Carlisle stated proudly.

"Thanks doc, I appreciate that," Jacob replied.

After Edward and Bella agreed on allowing Jacob to tell Nessie about him imprinting on her, he left the house. He thought about what he was going to say to her all day. Finally when three PM rolled around, Jacob left work and drove towards the school. Nessie and Claire walked out of the school, animatedly talking about the party. Nessie decided that she was going to wait on a bus to take her home because she was avoiding Jake like the plague.

"Are you sure we can't give you a ride home Ness, I mean if you're not waitin' on Jake?" Quil offered.

"No, I've got a lot on my mind. I'm gonna walk home, besides I'm mad at Jacob right now," she explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure you guys will work things out. I'd be willing to bet money that he's on his way here right now to apologize," he replied with confidence.

"Probably, but I'm not ready to hear his apology right now. I'll see you all later," she said, walking away.

Not long after, Jacob shows up, pulling in right behind Quil.

"Hey Quil, Claire!" he greeted.

"Oh, hey Jake!" Quil responded, feeling uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, concern etched on his face.

"Nothing," Quil replied casually, trying to sound as if nothing were wrong.

"Seriously guys, out with it!" Jacob demanded.

"Fine, Nessie was just here and dude, she said she was mad at you. And now she's walkin' home. We tried to get her to ride with us or wait for you but she wouldn't," Quil explicated.

"She's mad at me because I overslept this morning and didn't come to breakfast like I normally do. I don't think she would've been this mad but today is her birthday and I promised her that I'd be there," Jake clarified.

"Ouch!" Quil answered, his expression slightly pained.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have some major butt kissing to do," he said with a sigh.  
"Well, I gotta get this one something to eat and home. Good luck man, we'll see you at Nessie's party," Quil responded.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it, bye guys," Jacob said before heading towards the Cullen's house.

He saw her a few blocks away from the school, walking. He pulled up beside her, opening the passenger door.

"Come on Nessie, get in," he said. "No, I'm mad at you," she replied, anger lacing her voice.

"Nessie, I didn't mean to make you mad. I overslept this morning and I tried to get there before you left for school. I'm really sorry," he explained sincerely, his tone regretful.

"Fine, you're sorry," she snapped.

"Nessie, please don't be like that, just get in and we'll go hang out before your party," he pleaded.

"No, I don't even know if I wanna have a party, let alone have you there," she retorted icily. She didn't mean the latter but it was already said.

"Nessie, you don't mean that, come on get in," he begged.

"No!" she barked adamantly as she continued to walk.

Jacob followed her all the way to her house. When Nessie got home, she ran inside, running straight upstairs. Jacob walked inside, obviously upset.

"Hey Jake, I take it you showing up at school didn't work." Bella said.

"No, it didn't Bells. She's still mad at me and she said that she doesn't want to have a party nor have me there," Jacob replied pained.

"Oh, Jake, you know she didn't mean that," Bella soothed.

"I know that deep down but it doesn't make it hurt any less," he responded somberly, hanging his head.

"I know," she said understandingly.

"We'll go talk to her Jacob," Alice volunteered, making Rosalie go with her.

"Why do I have to go, it's the mutt's own fault for hurtin' her?" she complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rosalie, he didn't mean to, besides even though our niece is mad at him, deep down inside she still cares about him. We have to help!" Alice argued, her tone determined.

"Oh alright," Rosalie agreed in defeat.  
Rosalie and Alice walked upstairs, knocking on Nessie's door.

"Go away Jacob!" she yelled.

"Nessie, it's not Jacob, it's Alice and Rosaile," Alice replied, her hand already on the door knob.

"Come in," she said, unlocking her door.

Alice and Rosalie walked into the room, seeing a very upset Nessie.  
"Aww sweetheart, what happened?" Rosalie asked concerned.

"Jacob didn't show up this morning, he overslept and I got mad at him. Anyway, he showed up at school and tried to apologize to me when I was walking home. But I told him that I didn't want to have a party and that I didn't want him there either, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose. I didn't mean it and now he probably hates me," Nessie replied, almost on the verge of tears.

"Nessie, the mu- I mean Jacob doesn't hate you, he never could, you're too important to him. I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it, but I'm also sure he'd like to hear you say that you're sorry for saying it though," Rosalie said, her voice soft.

"He's probably not even here," Nessie, responded, her tone hopeless.

"Yes he is, he's downstairs. But go clean your face up and we'll go get him," Alice countered.

"Thanks," Nessie said, a small smile tugging on the corners of her mouth.

"No problem," they answered in unison, leaving.

Nessie wiped away her tears and sat on her bed. Alice and Rosalie came downstairs.

"Jake, you can go upstairs and talk to her now," Alice informed.

Jacob practically ran up the stairs to Nessie's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Jacob walked into Nessie's room.  
"Hi."

"Hi," she parroted.

"What's wrong, Ness?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I, I'm sorry Jacob, I didn't mean it," she apologized, throwing herself into his arms and crying hard.

"Shhhh it's ok, I understand Nessie, please don't cry," he pleaded, hating to see his imprint so upset.

Eventually, Nessie did stop crying.

"Listen, I need to talk to you about something," Jacob said earnestly. Jacob glanced down at Nessie, locking his eyes with her puffy red ones.


	2. Paradise Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**What?" Nessie asked, looking at Jacob curiously.**

"**Hold on let me get your parents," he said, going to get Bella and Edward.**

**Nessie sat on her bed, nervously waiting for Jacob to come back with her parents.**

"**What's wrong?" Nessie asked, looking at her parents and Jacob.**

**Jacob glanced at Bella and Edward nervously. He wasn't sure how to handle this situation. He wanted to tell Nessie but now he was nervous.**

"**Nothing's wrong Nessie, Jacob just needs to talk to you about something important," Bella replied.**

"**He wanted your mother and I to be here so we would know what was going on," Edward informed.**

"**This sounds serious, are you okay Jacob?" Nessie asked concerned. **

"**Yeah! I'm fine Nessie, really," he responded, giving her a comforting smile.**

**Nessie looked at her parents and then back at Jacob.**

"**Do you remember when I told you about Quil and Claire?" Jacob asked looking at her.**

"**Do you mean when you told me about Quil imprinting on her?" Nessie asked.**

"**Yeah."**

"**Jacob have you imprinted, is that what this is about? If so that's awesome, who is it?" Nessie inquired, looking at him curiously.**

"**Yes I have," he replied. "Boy this is harder to say than I thought it would be!" **

"**Well, whoever she is, she's lucky to have you Jake!" Part of Nessie was jealous of whoever this girl was. She was starting to have feelings for Jake too.**

"**Nessie it's you," he confessed, blurting it out nervously.**

"**Me? Are you serious Jake?" she asked shocked.**

"**Very serious," he answered, looking her dead in the eyes.**

"**Wow! When did this happen?"**

"**When you were born," he replied.**

"**How come you didn't say anything to me before today?" she questioned.**

"**Because your father and I made him promise not to tell you until you were really old enough to understand. We didn't want to scare you, Nessie," Bella stated.**

"**Plus when Jacob first imprinted on you, things were a little stressful for him. He was still getting over your mom and dealing with her changing, this was a lot for him to take in all at once," Edward said.**

**Edward knew that Nessie knew about Bella and Jacob already, but he wanted to tell her everything.**

**"Was he mad at you and Mom?" Nessie inquired.**

"**Nessie, wolves and vampires aren't supposed to get along. We had a treaty that stated that if your ****dad changed your mom, we were supposed to fight. But I stopped it from happening and when you were born because of that treaty, I was supposed to kill you. However when I saw you for the first time, I couldn't do it. For one because your mother's friendship was still important to me, she was my best friend after all and two because I had imprinted on you at that moment," Jacob replied.**

- Show quoted text -

"**So because of the treaty, you were supposed to kill me? But because of my mom's friendship and the fact that you imprinted on me at that moment you didn't? Wow Jake! I can't imagine how tough that was for you going against everything you were brought to believe in and risking your people's lives," Nessie responded in awe, looking at him.**

"**Yes but I wouldn't trade that choice for anything Nessie, despite everything I'm glad I didn't do it because I love you and your family. They've welcomed me and my pack with open arms and I appreciate that," he answered, his voice sincere as he spoke.**

"**We love you too Jake," Bella declared.**

**Nessie sat there for a minute taking it all in.**

"**Jacob, I have a question," Nessie said.**

"**What?"**

"**Do I have to be with you like Claire is with Quil?" she asked, locking her eyes with his.**

"**No, there's no law saying that you and I have to be together. I will be anything you want me to be Nessie, whether it be a friend or a boyfriend," he said, choosing his words wisely because of Edward.**

"**Of course if you choose to be with him, there will be rules. After all, this is a new experience for the both of you, no need to rush into things," Edward interjected.**

**Nessie and Jacob nodded in understanding.**

"**Jacob, I wanna be with you," Nessie professed.**

"**Are you one hundred percent sure? You don't have to decide right now, Nessie." Jacob smiled.**

"**Yes I'm sure. Of course because of me being daddy's girl to my loving overprotective father, we'd have to go slow." She sighed.**

**Edward laughed a little, a small smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. **

"**Honey, I'm going do my best not to be too overprotective, but you're my only child so bear with me," he answered.**

"**I know daddy, I love you." She nodded, giving him a hug.**

"**I love you too baby. So are you all ready for the rules?" Edward questioned, glancing between Nessie and Jacob. **

**They went over the rules before Jacob had to leave to go get ready for her party, and before he had to check on his dad.**

"**I have to go. I have a party to go get ready for. You wanna walk with me out to the car, Ness?" Jacob asked.**

"**Sure," she replied, taking his hand.**

**Jacob said his goodbyes to everyone and walked with Nessie outside to his car. Jacob pulled her into a tight hug.**

"**I will see you in a little while birthday girl."**

"**Are you sure you can't stay? I'm sure my grandparents wouldn't mind if you showered and got dressed here," Nessie said, glancing up at him.**

"**As tempting as that is, I can't. I don't have any clothes here plus I need to check on my dad. But I'm coming back shortly with the pack to help decorate," he assured.**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes, so you go get ready and I'll be back soon," he responded, playing with her hands.**

"**Ok." Nessie sighed, wishing Jacob could stay.**

"**I love you Ness." He kissed her forehead tenderly.**

"**I love you too Jake," Nessie declared.**

**Jacob got into his car before driving away, beeping his horn as he started down the driveway. Nessie walked back inside, leaning against the door smiling.**

"**Come on Nessie, we have to get you dressed," Alice said, dragging her upstairs with Rosalie not far behind.**

**With some compromise from Alice, Nessie settled on a nice shirt and jeans because she wanted to play baseball with everyone. Her parents had finally agreed on letting her play for the first time.**

"**Aunt Alice can we do my hair and makeup downstairs in the kitchen? Jake is gonna be here soon," Nessie asked.**

"**Sure I guess we can, but he's going to be outside setting stuff up, Ness." Alice answered.**

"**I know but at least I'd get to see him through the kitchen window," Nessie argued.**

"**Aww Ness, you really like the mutt-I mean Jacob don't you?" Rosalie asked.**

"**Yes I do. I'm not sure if it's love like you have for Uncle Emmett yet, but it feels like it could be," Nessie replied with a smile.**

"**Give it time Ness, it'll feel like that," Rosalie reassured.**

**Nessie smiled. She was happy that her family was happy for her. Alice, Rosalie and Nessie moved to the kitchen, setting everything up. Alice fixed the water temperature in the sink when Jacob and his pack showed up to help.**

"**Hello, anybody home?" Jacob called out.**

"**We're in the kitchen, Jake," Alice retorted.**

**Nessie hopped off the counter and went into the living room to greet him with a big hug.**

"**Hey baby," Jacob said.**

"**Hi guys," she greeted.**

"**Hi Ness, happy birthday," they answered.**

"**What you up to?" Jacob asked curiously.**

"**Aunt Alice is about to wash my hair and do my makeup."**

"**Oh ok," he replied, walking into the kitchen with Nessie and the pack.**

"**Hi guys," Alice and Rosalie welcomed.**

"**Emmett is outside with Jasper, they know what stuff needs to be set up," Rosalie said, putting the boys to work right away.**

"**Cool and here I thought I was going to get to spend a few minutes with my girl before you put us to work, Blondie" Jacob teased, hugging his girlfriend.**

"**You're lucky you're allowed to come here after hurting her," Rosalie growled, locking her eyes on Jacob. **

"**Rose, let's not be rude to our guests," Alice chastised. "Jacob, Nessie needs to finish getting ready and then she can spend time with you," Alice added, glancing at Jacob.**

**Nessie smiled at Jacob, letting go of him before watching them go outside. Claire stayed inside; she was going to help Nessie get ready. Alice did her hair, washing and blow drying it before putting it up the way Nessie wanted. Claire did her nails while Rosalie applied her make up.**

"**Ok girlfriend, you're all done!" Alice exclaimed with excitement, letting Nessie look at herself in the mirror.**

**She could tell that her niece was anxious to get outside, hardly able to contain her delight.**

"**Go ahead outside Nessie before you have a stroke," Alice said, teasing her niece.**

"**Aunt Alice!" Nessie whined.**

**Alice laughed at Nessie as she stood up, walking out the door with Claire not far behind. Jacob was standing on a ladder, hanging something up when Nessie came into view.**

"**Whoa, there's my birthday girl," Jacob said, almost falling off the tall ladder.**

"**Jake be careful." Nessie warned, tears filling her eyes because she thought that he was going to get hurt somehow.**

**She had her back to him. "Nessie," Jacob said, walking over to Nessie so he could face her. However, when he stood in front of her, she was looking down at her feet.**

"**Hey, look at me," he demanded softly, tilting her chin up with his finger, making her look at him. "I'm fine. See no bumps, bruises or anything. There's no reason to get upset," he added, his tone soothing.**

"**It just looked like you were gonna fall, Jake," Nessie answered, tears streaming down her face.**

"**Okay, but I didn't though, so cheer up. I don't want my girl sad on her birthday," he cooed.**

**Nessie nodded her head.**

"**Hey. Smile!" Jacob said.**

**Nessie smiled a little.**

"**Oh come on now, you can do way better than that," he coaxed.**

**Nessie smiled a real smile, her face lighting up as she looked up at Jacob.**

**"That's much better," he replied, hugging her before going back to work.**

**Nessie sat on a chair beside Claire, watching the boys hang up decorations.**

"**Aunt Alice, I wanna help," Nessie offered, watching Jacob hang up another part of the banner.**

"**Nessie it's your party, you don't need to help the boys, they have it all under control," she responded.**

"**I know, but I wanna help," she insisted, taking the other end of the banner that Jacob was trying to hang up.**

"**Ness be careful, that ladder isn't as sturdy as this one," Jacob cautioned.**

"**Now who's being the worrywart?" she teased.**

"**Nessie, I'm serious."**

"**So am I, I'm fine Jake," Nessie countered.**

"**Nessie honey, maybe you should let Jake hold the ladder," Bella advised.**

**No sooner did Bella say that, Nessie fell. Luckily there was soft grass underneath her. Jacob jumped off the ladder quickly and went to her side.**

"**Nessie are you ok?" he asked concerned.**

"**Yeah I'm fine, just a little sore."**

"**I think I should take a look at you just to make sure," Carlisle interjected, walking over to Nessie and Jacob.**

"**No grandpa, I'm fine," she said reassuringly.**

"**Baby girl, it would ease all of our minds if you let your grandpa look at you," Jacob replied, picking Nessie up.**

**"Jacob I'm fine." She sighed.**

"**Humor me, you just fell off a ladder," Jacob pleaded.**

"**Follow me to my office Jake," Carlisle said.**

**Jacob took Nessie back to Carlisle's office and sat her on the table. Carlisle looked her over just to make sure nothing was broken, and nothing was. Her hand was a little swollen but he said that she just slogged it. Carlisle wrapped her hand in a bandage so it was protected if she happened to bang it.**

"**Okay you're good to go. I suggest for you to be more careful from here on out so you can enjoy your party once everyone else shows up," Carlisle stated.**

**"Thanks grandpa, I guess I'm lucky it happened before the party, huh?" Nessie said.**

"**Yes you are," he answered, laughing lightly.**

**Nessie hopped off the table. She hugged her grandpa before starting to walk out of the room, only to have Jacob pick her up.**

"**Jacob I can walk," she protested.**

"**I know but I like carrying you," he admitted, carrying her outside.**

"**Is she ok, Jake?" Bella asked concerned.**

"**She's fine Bells, I just wanted to carry her," Jacob explained.**

"**He's just an overprotective worrywart," Nessie teased.**

"**Oh you're funny," Jacob laughed.**

"**Thanks, I try." **

**Everyone showed up and the party got underway. Esme brought out Nessie's birthday cake and everyone started to sing happy birthday. Nessie was standing beside Jacob who was sitting in a chair. He pulled her down onto his lap, nuzzling her neck affectionately. Bella started to cut the cake once the candles were blown out.**

"**Ness, do you want white or chocolate cake?" Bella asked.**

"**Hmm… chocolate I guess," Nessie decided.**

"**Okay, Jake what do you want?" Bella faced Jacob as she asked him.**

"**None for me right now. I might take a bite or two from Nessie's, just save me a piece of chocolate for later," he responded. **

"**Okay."**

**Bella handed Nessie her piece, moving on to the next person. Nessie grabbed two forks, one for her and one for Jake. She was going to share her piece with him. They actually ended up feeding each other which Edward was not too happy about. Bella looked over at him, giving him a 'calm- down-honey' look. Edward had been handling Nessie's and Jacob's relationship fine up until that point.**

**After everyone ate cake and ice cream, they went to play a game of baseball. Edward wasn't so sure Nessie should play but Bella managed to talk him into it. They picked teams and Nessie was on Jacob's team.**

"**Alright Nessie, you're up," Paul said who did the order of the players.**

"**Why me? This is my first time playing! Never mind, I don't think I want to play," she whined, getting up to leave.**

**Jacob was talking to Quil and didn't notice what was going on at first. **

"**Nessie you'll do fine. Jake, tell Nessie that she'll do just fine. It doesn't matter if she's never played before," Paul said, looking at Jacob.**

"**You'll do fine baby girl, I'll help you," Jacob replied, trying to soothe Nessie.**

"**I SAID NO! I DON'T WANNA PLAY PAUL. GET THE HELL OFF MY BACK!" Nessie yelled, heading off the baseball field.**

"**Hey Nessie why are you leaving? I was just trying to help. Man, I didn't mean to piss her off," he retorted.**

"**Paul, don't worry about it," Bella interrupted.**

"**Nessie," Jacob called, going after her.**

"**Just go back to the game, Jake."**

"**No you're upset for no reason and it wasn't like he was making fun of you or something," Jacob argued.**

"**Yeah it figures you'd take your friend's side over your girlfriend's," she replied angrily, continuing to walk.**

"**Nessie," Paul said, feeling bad for her.**

"**Go jump in a lake Paul, you too Jake," she hissed as she continued her way back to the party.**

**They went back and played the game. Jake got hurt, sliding into a base as he skinned his knees. Seth ran to get help where Nessie sat in a chair alone, feeling down.**

"**Carlisle, we need you to come to the baseball field. Jake slid into 3rd base and skinned his knees up real bad. I know he'll heal quickly but we thought you'd wanna take along anyway," Seth informed.**

"**Come on Nessie, you can be my nurse when we get back to the house," Carlisle said, trying to cheer her up.**

"**I don't want to grandpa." she pouted.**

"**Tough, I'm volunteering you," he replied, making her come with him.**

**They went to the field to check on Jacob.**

"**Jacob, are you okay?" Carlisle questioned, glancing at his knees.**

"**Yeah, I just need help getting back to the house," Jacob answered.**

**Carlisle helped him stand up. "Okay, lean on me and Nessie." **

"**Grandpa Jake's a big guy, I don't know if I can help," she responded hesitant.**

"**Honey, it's not that far just try."**

"**Alright."**

**She really didn't want to help but Carlisle insisted. Besides she hated seeing Jacob hurt. They got him back to the house and to Carlisle's office. Carlisle grabbed the stuff to clean his cuts.**

"**Nessie, do you want to clean the wounds or keep him calm?" Carlisle asked, glancing at her.**

"**I, I don't know grandpa," she stammered.**

**Carlisle pulled her aside. "What's wrong Ness?" he asked her.**

"**I wanna help clean him up but I'm scared that I'm going to hurt him," she confessed.**

**Carlisle smiled at her. "Okay, I'll do it. You keep him calm."**

"**Okay."**

"**Jake this is going sting a little," Carlisle warned.**

"**I know it's okay doc, I've got Nessie. I can make it through," he replied, smiling at Nessie.**

"**So true, looks like your girlfriend has tears in her eyes too." Carlisle gestured to Nessie.**

**Jacob looked at Nessie. "Hey, why the tears?" Jacob asked concerned.**

"**It's nothing," she whispered.**

"**Nessie I'm fine it's just a couple of scrapes and bruises, no biggie," he reassured in a soothing voice.**

"**For you maybe."**

**Jacob chuckled. "Man, I never thought I'd see the day when my imprint would be mad at me one minute and worried about me the next," he teased, winking at her.**

**Nessie hit him in the shoulder.**

"**Hey what'd you do that for?" Jacob asked, rubbing his shoulder.**

"**Because you were teasin' me, Jake!"**

"**So? It's fun," he responded simply.**

"**Okay, you're all set Jake. Now go take my granddaughter back out to her party so she can have some fun instead of worrying about you," Carlisle said with a smile.**

"**Yes sir," Jacob replied, leaving with Nessie.**

**As the party went on, the closer Jacob and Nessie got. It seemed the closer they got; the more affection Jacob showed her. It was like a magnetic pull or something. Edward being Edward, of course, watched Jacob like a hawk with his daughter. Bella didn't seem to be too bothered by things.**

"**Relax Edward, she's a teenager. Besides Jake wouldn't push her into anything that she wasn't ready for and you know that," Bella said, trying to calm Edward.**

"**Bella I know that but they just started dat-"**

**Edward didn't get to finish his sentence when he saw Jacob and Nessie kissing.**


	3. Paradise Chapter 3

Paradise

Chapter 3

"Edward calm down now's not the time to make a scene." said Bella.

"The hell it's not."he said to his wife walking towards Jacob and Nessie.

Edward jerks them part before Bella could stop him.

"What the hell are you all doing."Edward said.

"Dad calm down it's not a big deal."said Nessie.

"Jacob leave now."says Edward.

Jacob just stood there for a minute.

"Fine I'll leave but your not gonna keep me from Nessie you and I both know your wife and daughter would never forgive you for that."he said.

"Jacob don't go."said Nessie tryin to pull out of her father's grip.

"Don't worry about it baby girl it's the right thing to do right now ."he said.

Bella makes Edward let go of Nessie and she takes off after Jacob.

"Jake wait."she said as he was about to get in his car to leave.

"Nessie don't worry he's not gonna keep us apart no matter how hard he tries ."he said.

"I'll go with you."she said.

"No it'll only make things worse baby just let him calm down."says Jacob.

"BBut I don't wanna stay here he ruined my party I just want you Jake that's all I want."said Nessie starting to cry.

Jacob pulls her into his arms.

"Shhhh, everything is gonna be ok your mom is gonna calm him down, Nessie like I said before he's not gonna keep me from you,were written in the stars baby there's no stopping that."he said.

Nessie smiles.

"I'll call you later ok."he said.

"Ok,I love you Jake."she said.

"I love you to Nessie."he said givin her a small kiss.

Nessie lets him leave before going back to the party.

"Dad I hope your happy you just ruined one of the most important days of my life, when are you gonna realize I'm not a child anymore,I want everyone to leave this party is over and you can thank my dad."said Nessie going inside and straight to her room tears filling her eyes.

She locked her bedroom down so nobody could come left and her family cleaned up the party stuff.

Nessie's gifts unopened in the living room.

Nessie closed her eyes pretending to be asleep so nobody would bother her.

When she was sure everyone was asleep she packed a bag and left her house and headed to La Push .

She drove her new car her parents got her for her drove as fast as she could not caring if her family realized she was gone or not.

All she wanted was Jacob nothing else mattered.

She pulls into his driveway,and she could see he was still up because the light in the living room was still on.

She saw him get up from his chair when he heard her shut the engine off and get out.

He comes outside to see who it turns on the porch light,seeing it's Nessie.

She walks up the walkway to the porch.

"Nessie,what are you doing here?"he asks.

"What no hey baby"she said.

Jacob just looks at sighs.

"Fine,I left I wanted to be with you."she said.

"Nessie go home this is all gonna blow over."he said

"No, I don't think it will Jacob,he was really mad earlier,mad enough that he might actually try anything to keep us apart,I'm not being paranoid."she said.

The look on Jacob's face told Nessie he still thought she was being paranoid.

"I'm serious Jake,I could hear dad and mom yelling earlier,he wants to send me away without telling anyone especially you"Nessie said.

"Ness baby you know your mom would never let him do that,your only making things worse by showing up here."he said.

"Why are you acting so distant?"she asks.

"I'm not acting distant,I just don't want to make things worse,believe it or not Nessie your dad loves you,he's just havin a hard time letting go."he said.

"I thought for sure you'd be happy to see me."Nessie said.

"Baby listen to me,I'm happy to see you I love you,you know that come here."he said pulling her into his arms.

"I love you to Jake,I wish I could just move in here, or we could just leave town without anyone knowing get married and live the way we should."said Nessie.

"Give it time baby girl,you'll get your wish,but right now we need to do things that your parents want us to do,trust me if I had a say in this you'd be here right now,or we'd leave town."he said.

"Really,let's do it Jake let's leave town, as long as I'm with you Alice wouldn't be able to see us,we'd never have to worry about getting in trouble."she said.

"Nessie we can't ."he said

"Why not,we love each other Jake we'd be fine."said Nessie.

"Yeah,but that would break your parents hearts right now,and I'd never do that to them atleast not right now,besides you've got one more year before your fully grown right,then you can decide for yourself right."he said.

"Yeah,but a year is a long time."she said.

Jacob's cell rings.

"Hello,hey Bells,yeah she's right here,she's fine"Jacob said.

"Jake put her on speakerphone please her dad,and I need to talk to her about something."said Bella.

"Ok."he said putting them on speakerphone.

"What's going on mom?"asks Nessie.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier,I overreacted"said Edward.

"It's ok dad."said Nessie.

"Please come home ."he said.

"Ok."she said.

"I know you don't want to hunny,but it's getting late,and you have school tomorrow,and Jake has to work if you don't want him to oversleep ,and miss taking you to school then you'd better let him get some sleep."said Edward.

"Ok,I'm on my way."she said.

"Ok bye.'said Edward.

"Bye."said Nessie and Jacob.

"I guess,I should go,are you sure you don't wanna run away?"asks Nessie.

"No,baby girl I would if we could but we can't,Iknow you don't wanna go home I don't want you to either but it's for the best right now."he said.

"I know."she said.

Jacob walks Nessie out to her car giving her a hug and a kiss.

"I love you."he said."I love you to."she said getting in her car.

"Drive safe baby."he said.

"I will bye."she said.

"Bye."he said.

Nessie pulls away and starts driving home.

Her heart was pulliing her back towards La Push to him.

It was the imprint thing,boy was it strong


	4. Paradise Chapter 4

**Paradise**

**Chapter 4**

**The next day Nessie woke up, took a shower and did her hair and makeup which was something she never really paid much attention to. But something told her to do it. Maybe it was the fact that Jacob would notice that made her want to do it. She couldn't get her hair to work right. She was getting frustrated; she wanted to be ready when Jake got there.**

"**Mom," called Nessie from her room.**

"**What's wrong Nessie?" Rosalie asked, standing in the doorway of her room. **

"**Oh hi Aunt Rosalie, where's my mom?" Nessie questioned.**

"**She went hunting with your dad, what's wrong?" **

"**I can't get my hair to cooperate," Nessie replied, letting out an aggravated sigh.**

"**Come on. I bet I can help," Rosalie soothed, walking into Nessie's room. She grabbed Nessie's hand, leading her into the spacious bathroom. She went to work immediately on Nessie's hair. Not even a minute later, Rosalie pulled Nessie's hair up the way she wanted it.**

**"There all set," Rosalie said proudly, a smile forming on her lips.**

"**Thanks Aunt Rose. I wanted to be ready when Jacob got here."**

"**I figured that." **

**Suddenly, there was a knock at the door downstairs. Esme answered it**

**"Hey Jake!" Esme greeted him, with her golden eyes warm and welcoming.**

**"Hey Esme."**

**Jacob waked into the house just as Nessie walked down the stars, smiling at him.****"Hey," Nessie said, beaming.**

"**Hey baby girl!" he replied, giving her a hug when she reached him. Jacob wanted to kiss her, but felt it wasn't appropriate at the moment.**

"**Breakfast is ready guys, help yourselves," Esme informed, gesturing towards the kitchen.**

"**Thanks grandma," Nessie replied.**

"**You're welcome honey," Esme said before leaving Nessie and Jacob alone. **

**Nessie and Jacob walked into the kitchen. They sat down to eat, stealing glances at each other every so often. Nessie finished eating and grabbed her plate and Jacob's, only to have Jacob grab her hand.**

"**What's wrong Jake?" Nessie asked perplexed, her eyebrow arched. **

**Jacob didn't say anything at all when his dark eyes locked with Nessie's . He swiftly pulled her to him and kissed her passionatley, not caring if anyone walked in on them. All of the sudden, Edward cleared his throat as he stalked in, making his presence known.**

**Jacob pulled away, breaking the kiss while a deep blush crept into Nessie's cheeks, painting them scarlet. She wasn't really used to this yet, not that Jacob was pushing her into it, but these feelings that she was experiencing were all foreign to her.**

**After the little heated incident in the kitchen and a glare from Edward, Jacob took Nessie to school.**

"**I'll be out here waiting on you when school lets out baby," Jacob reassured her, before pressing his lips once more to Nessie's.**

"**Ok, have a good day Jake," Nessie said as she began to feel nervous. **

**She hadn't told Jacob about the small group of guys that had been bugging her and Claire, nor did Claire say anything to Quil. They didn't want to trouble them with their teenage problems. Claire and Nessie went through the day dreading the end because that's when the idiots bugged them.**

**After class, Nessie and Claire walked out of school.**

"**Well, I don't see them yet so maybe that's a good sign," Claire said, her eyes scanning the area. **

"**Yeah maybe. Hopefully Jake and Quil will show up before those boys find us," Nessie added, glancing over her shoulder nervously. **

**No such luck. The idiot boys who were football players walked up to them, trying to put the moves on Nessie and Claire, although they seemed to favor Nessie. **

"**Look I have a boyfriend and he's going to be here soon. We have to go," Nessie said, trying to push past them.**

"**Oh come on baby, your boyfriend won't care," the burly leader said with a wicked smirk as he snaked his muscled arm around her shoulders.**

**Nessie didn't have time to respond before Jacob and Quil came into sight.**

"**That's what you think. I suggest you let go of her before I take your arm off for you," Jacob spat, venom lacing his voice. **

"**Who are you, her brother?" the burly leader asked, his grasp tightening around Nessie. **

"**No, I'm her boyfriend," Jacob retorted, shoving the guy's arm off from around Nessie, and gently pulling her to him.**

**Once Nessie was safely by Jacob's side, the boys backed off and watched them walk away in the direction of the parking lot. Jacob was not too happy about what he just witnessed and he had the sinking feeling those boys were not normal. _Something was amiss_, he thought. **

"**Jake let's take the girls to go get something to eat," Quil said, the same uneasy feeling washing over him.**

"**Sounds good to me. How about McDonalds?" he asked.**

"**Ok," Quil agreed, opening the passenger door to his car for Claire. She gave Nessie a look and got inside. Nessie slid into her seat, watching Jacob walk around his car to the driver's side and get in. She could tell instantly that he was angry. **

"**Jake, what's wrong?" Nessie asked, her brow furrowing.**

**Jacob didn't answer. With a growl, he started the car and drove to McDonalds, his knuckles white from the strain as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. Nessie sighed, wishing Jacob would talk to her. Once they arrived at McDonalds, the two couples went inside, sitting down after ordering their food.**

"**So do you two have something you want to tell Quil and me?" Jacob asked, narrowing his eyes at the girls.**

"**Look, those boys have been giving Nessie and me a hard time for a while now. For at least a month we didn't say anything because we just thought it was stupid teenage stuff. You know, boys being boys?" Claire answered, dipping her french fry into some ketchup. **

"**What exactly have they been doing?" Jacob asked, placing his arm over the back of the seat that he and Nessie were sitting in.**

**Nessie shrugged, sipping her drink. "Just normal teenage stuff."**

"**Like what baby?" Jacob pressed.**

"**Nothing, we don't know why they're bugging us."**


	5. Paradise Chapter 5

"**So why were those boys bothering you?" Jacob asked, arching his eyebrow as Nessie took a bite from her french fry.**

"**We don't know Jake. It's been going on for a few weeks. Unfortunately, they took it farther today," Claire replied simply. **

"**Why? Is something wrong?" Nessie questioned, confused.**

"**Ness when Quil and I walked up to you and Claire earlier, the scent of those boys assaulted our senses." Jacob frowned, remembering. "They smelled weird like they were bad news. Something was very strange about them," he explained.**

"**Did you notice anything different about them?" Quil probed, taking a sip from his drink.**

"**No, Quil. I can't speak for Nessie, but I thought they were just normal teenage boys. You know boys being boys?" Claire answered.**

"**What about you Ness?" Quil turned to face her. **

"**No, I couldn't tell that there was anything wrong with them. They just acted like normal hormonal teenage boys to me. To be honest, yes, it does scare me to the point where I'm dreading the end of the school day because that's when they spot us and decide to bug us," Nessie informed, a slight tremble in her voice. **

**Nessie, Claire, Quil, and Jacob continued to dig into their food as they sat in McDonalds. **

"**Is there a reason why you two are so worried about those boys?" Nessie asked, glancing at Jacob and Quil.**

**Jacob looked at Quil, hesitating at first before responding. "Yes Nessie, they smelled like they had vampires near them or around them and I'm not just talking smell either. They smelled like somebody we've never met before."**

"**Wow!" Nessie and Claire said simultaneously.**

"**That must be why we never liked them. They smelled like humans and vampires together, not like my family or any other vampire I know," Nessie explained.**

"**Jake should we tell Nessie's family?" Claire asked. **

**Nessie shook her head frantically. She didn't want to tell her dad that some idiot guys were hitting on her, it was hard enough telling Jacob.**

"**Nessie if we don't tell your dad and he finds out another way, he'll be mad at me for not saying anything," Jacob said, his eyes meeting hers. "Besides, he's hitting on you." His eyes narrowed at Nessie, speculating. **

"**Jake, come on. I love you! Do you think that I would flirt with another guy especially that jackass?" Nessie replied giving him her best pout.**

"**Nessie we're telling your dad," Jacob responded sternly, his voice ringing with finality. **

"**Jake we should tell Sam. I mean those guys were bugging Claire, too," Quil said.**

**"True," Jacob agreed, getting up to throw his thrash away.**

"**Alright, I'll call Sam in the car. Maybe we should get everyone together, they can meet us at the Cullen's so we can tell everyone together. There's no reason to keep secrets from the other pack," Quil added.**

"**Ok, we'll meet you all at the house," Jacob answered, waiting for Nessie to stand up so he could take her hand.**

**Nessie stood up and Jacob led her out of McDonalds with Quil and Claire not far behind. Quil dialed Sam's number when he got in the car, telling him what was going on and to have everyone meet them at Nessie's house. Once the two couples arrived at the Cullen's, they went inside. Shortly after, everyone started to show up.**

**Everyone headed inside, sitting down in the living room. Nessie and Claire were sitting next to Jacob and Quil, their arms wrapped around the girls protectively.**

"**What happened?" Edward asked, raking his hand through his tousled bronze hair.**

"**Some boys were bugging the girls when we picked them up from school this afternoon." Quil was the first to speak.**

**Edward's golden eyes immediately shifted to Nessie, his expression concerned. **

"**They didn't hurt us, just scared us a little," Nessie added hastily, trying to pacify her father. **

"**So it was hormonal teenage boys?" Edward asked, his brow furrowing.**

"**Maybe so, but Edward they smelled like they had been around vampires and not your kind either," Jacob answered.**

"**Do you mean like the vampires that were after Bella a few years ago Jake?" Carlisle ****questioned, his arms crossed over his chest.**

**"Yes, I believe so. They were definitely not the type of vampires that drink animal blood," Jacob replied, holding Nessie closer to him. **

"**Edward this could be dangerous for Nessie if the Volturi get involved again," Bella chimed in, her tone worried. **

"**She's not fully grown, and her gift is still growing even stronger than when they first saw her," Jacob said. **

"**It scares me that Aro might want her to join his guard. And we all know none of us want that," Jasper growled. **

"**We'll keep an eye on any signs of the Volturi coming. In the meantime, I think we should keep an eye on Nessie and Claire until we find out if there are indeed vampires around those boys," Edward instructed. **

"**Dad," Nessie whined. **

"**Don't **_**Dad**_** me, missy! You're not going anywhere unless you have a family member or a wolf with you," Edward ordered sternly.**

"**The same goes for you too, Claire," Sam commanded.**

"**Thanks a lot Jake! Now you got my dad turned into a worry wart," Nessie seethed, getting off his lap swiftly.**

"**Nessie, Jake did the right thing," Edward soothed, his tone calm.**

"**Come on Claire, let's go upstairs," Nessie said angrily. **

**Jacob tried to grab her hand, but she jerked away from it. "I wanted to go with Claire this evening to the skating rink and not have my family hovering over me the entire time," Nessie added as she stomped upstairs with Claire.**

"**Nessie get back down here!" Bella said, raising her voice.**

"**No, I'm mad right now." Nessie slammed her door shut.**

"**Don't worry about it guys. I'll be there, and so will Emily and Leah. We'll keep an eye on things. In the meantime, I think the rest of us should take turns on patrole between here and La Push, even around the ice rink so we have our guard up in case something happens," Sam said calmly. **

**"I think that's a good idea," Edward agreed, pinching the bridge of his nose.**

"**Do you think Jake and Quil should go with Leah? Emily and I can keep an eye on them," Sam asked.**

"**Since I don't know much because Jake just found out today, I think that you, Emily and Leah will be enough for right now. If something happens, call us and we'll be there as soon as possible," Edward replied.**

"**I doubt Nessie would want me there anyway," Jacob said sadly.**

"**Jake she's just upset," Bella soothed.**

"**I know." He sighed, hanging his head. **

"**Look, why don't you and Quil take patrole. If we need you, we'll call you," Sam interjected.**

"**Works for me," Jacob agreed, standing up.**

"**Me too." Quil stood, stretching his muscles. **

"**Jake, try not to worry about her too much okay? We'll keep an eye on her," Sam added.**

**Shortly after the meeting, everyone that was going to the ice rink left. Nessie didn't even tell Jake _bye_. She was so angry and that made Jacob feel even worse. **

"**I'll try. Bye Bells."**

"**Bye Jake." **

**Jacob drove back to La Push, feeling really guilty about hurting Nessie.**

**Nessie arrived at the ice rink, unaware of the trouble that was coming. She walked inside, going to the girls' locker room to change when somebody snuck up behind her and grabbed her, dragging her off. Nessie quickly realized that it was one of those football players from earlier.**

"**Let me go," Nessie begged as she was being tied up and thrown into a closet.**

**Claire was looking for Nessie. "Aunt Emily, have you seen Nessie?" **

"**No, not since she went to the locker room," Emily replied.**

"**I'm worried. I looked all over for her and I can't find her," Claire said nervously. **

"**Emily, do you mind if I call Quil and Jacob to come find her? I'm scared. I saw the football players, the ones we told Sam and Leah about earlier, and I think the vampire ****might be around. This is just scaring me to no end," Claire added, her voice shaky.**

**"I think that would be a good idea, Claire. But they might be on patrol right now," Sam said.**

"**Sam, I'll phase and see if they answer me. I'll tell them to come here. In the meantime, you might want to call the Cullen's," Leah offered.**

"**Okay, you go try to get ahold of the boys and I'll call Edward. Then that way if one of them is at the house, they'll know," Sam said. **

**Leah went to phase in the woods. "Jake, Quil… are you two out there?" Leah asked, using her wolf telepathy. **

"**If you want to do it Claire, go ahead. I'm sure they won't yell at you. The Cullen's are actually very nice," Sam said.**

"**Hopefully, Leah hears from Jake and Quil," Claire said, dialing the Cullen's home number. **

"**Leah what's up?" Quil asked. **

"**Is Jake with you?"**

"**Yeah, I'm here Leah," Jake answered as he walked out of the shadows, his paws digging into the soggy forest floor. **

"**Nessie's gone missing. She went into the changing room and we haven't seen her since. Claire's worried about her," Leah said to them.**

"**Hello?" Bella answered the phone.**

"**Bella, it's Claire. Is Jake there?" Claire asked, trying to keep her tears at bay.**

"**No, what's wrong Claire?" Bella questioned, worry lacing her voice.**

"**Nessie's missing. She went into the changing room and didn't come back. I've been looking all over for her. I'm so sorry, I didn't know." She started to cry.**

"**Shhh it's okay Claire, calm down. We're on our way. Is somebody trying to find Jake?" Bella inquired.**

"**Yeah, Leah went to phase to find him and Quil," Claire replied, sniffling.**

**"Okay, I'm sure she'll find them."**

**"I hope so. I'm going to hang up so all of you can get here. Thanks for not being angry with me, Bella," Claire responded, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.**

**Bella hung up, letting the others know what was going on. They took off immediately to the ice rink just as Jake and Quil raced out of the woods with Leah.**

"**We just got here. We'll find her Bells," Jake soothed, who was surprisingly calmer than he thought he'd be. Everyone headed inside, not wanting to waste another minute. **

"**Quil!" Claire cried, rushing to him.**

"**It's okay baby." Quil hugged her.**

**"I'm sorry Jake," Claire apologized, locking her eyes with Jake's. **

"**It's not your fault, Claire."**

"**I think we should split up to search for Nessie. If some of you want stay here and keep an eye on Emily and Claire, that's fine too," Edward instructed.**

**"I got that covered Edward," Bella said, ready to use her shield if she needed to. Edward kissed her _good-bye_ and the others set out to find Nessie.**

"**HELP!" Nessie screamed, trying to get free.**

**Quil and Embry were looking for Nessie. Suddenly, they heard a scream for help. "Wait, did you hear that?" Embry asked, stopping in his path as he cocked his head to the side.**

**They listened for a minute longer. "HELP SOMEBODY!" Nessie yelled.**

"**That's Nessie, call Jake!" Embry ordered.**

**Quil called Jacob who ran to where they were located. They could still hear Nessie yelling for help. They followed the screams until they got to a closet in the back. The three of them broke down the door.**

"**Oh god, oh Nessie baby!" Jacob exclaimed, going to her side and untying her.**

"**Oh Jake, I'm so sorry that I got mad at you. I didn't mean it. I was so scared that they were going to hurt me. Jake they're vampires, not like my family though," she explained.**

"**I know baby, come on lets go," he soothed, helping her up. "Can you walk?"**

"**Yes."**

**They walked to the front of the ice rink where everyone else was waiting. Nessie ran to her father, hugging him. "Are you okay?" Edward asked, embracing his daughter fiercely.**

"**Yes Quil and Embry heard me scream, and they called Jacob," she replied, her voice muffled as she spoke into Edward's chest.**

**Bella and the girls had shown up too, worrying about Nessie. They all embraced Nessie, feeling relieved and happy that she was safe once again. Suddenly the evil vampires appeared, stalking towards them, their lips curled back from their sharp venom-coated teeth.**

"**Bella, take Nessie and Claire home," Edward commanded, stepping in front of his wife and daughter protectively as he glared at the evil vampires.**

"**I'll go with you, Bella," Esme said hastily as she watched the rest of her family bend in a crouch, ready to attack.**

**Bella and Esme swiftly made their exit with Nessie and Claire, leaving the evil vampires behind. They ran through the forest, knowing it would be quicker than taking the car. They were eager to get the girls home safely.**

**Edward glanced at Jacob. "Back in battle again," Edward growled between clenched teeth, his muscles twitching in anticipation for the impending brawl.**

"**Yeah," Jacob agreed with a growl.**

"**You had no right to take Nessie," the leader of the evil vampires sneered, crouching. "She belongs to us."**

"**No she does not! She's my daughter and for kidnapping her you will die," Edward spat as they locked their eyes on their adversaries, baring their teeth. **

**There was a roar from the leader as he lunged at them. The wolves and the vampires fought hard against the evil vampires, killing all four of them, thinking the danger was over. They cleaned up the mess once the fight ended. Quickly they shredded and burned the dead vampires' bodies, then cleaning up the rest of the mess they made.**

**They all headed back to the Cullens to relax, and let the women know everything was okay. Quil and Jacob ate while the others told Claire, Bella and Esme what happened. Nessie was upstairs in her room upset, wondering if Jacob was okay. **

"**Nessie your dad and the others are home," Bella called.**

**Nessie ran downstairs just in time to see Jacob come in the door. She practically jumped into his arms, kissing him all over his face until Jacob captured her lips with a hot kiss. **

"**Mmm I love you," she breathed into his mouth.**

"**Mmm I love you too, baby," he professed.**


	6. Paradise Chatper 6pt1

Paraidse

Chapter 6 Pt 1

"Ok,your gonna be here when I get out right?"she asked.

"Yes for a few minutes anyway then I'll have to go home because it's late and I have to work inthe morning, besides I have to check on my dad,"he said.

Nessie went upstairs and took a long bath. While she was brushing her hair she saw a vision of a vampire in the mirror, which made her to scream and she smashed the mirror, causing the glass to shatter and land everywhere

Everyone ran upstairs to see what happend. They saw Nessie's hand covered in blood. Jasper and Alice were able to stay surprisingly.

"Rosalie go get the broom, Jake pick Nessie up and take her into her room. Jasper Alice go with him,"said Carlisle.

Jacob picks Nessie up and carries her out of the room. Jasper and Alice followed.

"What happend?'asks Jasper putting his arm around Nessie. He was trying to keep her calm.

"I saw an evil vampire in the mirror and I got scared, so I smashed the mirror,"she said.

Once the mess was cleaned up, Carlisle joins the others."Jake why don't you three come with Nessie and I to my office so I can stitch her up, I think having the three of you there would help her stay calm."

Once they were in Carlisle's office Jacob gentley places her on the table."So why don't you tell me what happend, while I numb your hands and stitch them up,"he said.

"Grandpa it was horrible. I was brushing my hair and I saw a vision of a evil vampire in my mirror, it frightend me so much that I screamed and then smashed the mirror,"she started to sob as Esme walked in.

"Carlisle, would you like me to help you and Jake?" she asked her husband, knowing her granddaughter was scared.

Carlisle was done in record time, Nessie didn't even feel a thing .

"There you go all done,"he said.

"Wow didn't even feel a thing, thanks grandpa,"she said.

"Your welcome, let's head out of here,"he said.

Jacob wrapped one of his arms around Nessie as they walked back towards the living room. "Nessie, I hate to do this, but I gotta go," he said.

"Oh Jake, do you have to?"

"Yes baby, I'm afraid so," he replied solemnly.

"Are you gonna drive me to school tomorrow?"asks Nessie looking at him.

"Of course I am," he said.

"Good," she said.

"Are you leaving Jake?" asks Bella.

"Yeah, I have along day tomorrow," said Jacob.

He said good night to everyone. Before he left he turned to Bella and said,"Bells come outside with me for a second."

"Ok," she said going out with him.

"Listen if she has a really bad nightmare tonight don't hesitate to call me and I'll come back," he told her.

"Ok, I'm sure she'll be fine Jake, but we'll call if we need you," said Bella.

Nessie walks outside so she could tell him bye. Bella went back inside. Jacob pulls her into his arms.

"I wish you didn't have to go Jake,"said Nessie.

"I wish I didn't to baby ,trust me I'd rather stay here and hold you alnight long,"he said.

"I wish you could too Jake, heck I'd beg you to stay if I thougt that it would do any good,"said Nessie.

"Beg me baby," Jake teases.

"Jake don't tease me like that," said Nessie.

"I'm sorry baby girl, I was just trying to cheer you up," he said, making Nessie smile.

"So can I have a kiss goodbye? So I can get home and rest, cause the sooner the morning comes the sooner I get to come back and be with you again," he said. Nessie and Jacob kiss for awhile."Ok baby as much as I'd like to keep doing this I gotta go now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, I love you," Nessie said in a light voice.

"Love you to baby girl," he said .

"Bye ,"they said to each other, sharing one last kiss before Jacob ran into the forrest and phased, heading home.

The rest of the wolf pack started to leave.

"Nessie we're glad that you're ok,"said Sam .

"Thanks for helping guys, it's hard to tell what would've happened if you all hadn't of been there," said Nessie.

"Hey Jacob is our brother we'll do anything for family, and over the years you've become a part of our family,"said Paul hugging her.

"I feel the same way about you guys Paul,"said Nessie.

"So do we Paul," said Bella.

"Ditto Bells," said Quil making everyone laugh.

The wolf pack and Claire left. Nessie went back inside wishing Jacob was there. Nessie walks upstairs after saying good night to her family and went to bed hoping sleep would come easy despite the nights events.


	7. Paradise Chapter 6pt2

**Part 2 of Chapter 6**

****

Sleep started off nicely, before it turned horrible. Nessie saw herself back at the ice rink with the vampires that had tied her down, ready to hurt her.

"**Jacob, somebody...help me!" Nessie pleaded in her sleep.**

**Soon she was screaming for Jacob in her sleep. Bella and Edward ran into her room, worried. **

"**Nessie honey, wake up!" Bella said anxiously.**

**She woke up, pratically jumping out of bed. "M-Mom I want Jacob. Where's Jacob?" Nessie asked terrified.**

"**Honey, Jacob went home," Bella told her softly.**

"**M-Mom please call him. Tell him I need him, p-please mom," sobbed Nessie.**

**"Okay, honey. I'll call Jacob, just calm down," Bella replied, dialing Jacob's number.**

"**Hello?" Billy answered, who obviously sounded tired.**

"**Billy, it's Bella. I'm so sorry I'm calling so late."**

"**It's ok Bella, Jake told me about what happened to Nessie. Is she ok?" asked Billy.**

"**Physically she's fine, but she just woke up from a really bad nightmare and she wants Jacob. He told me to call him if she needed him," Bella said all of this quickly.**

"**He told me that. Tell Nessie that I hope everything gets better and I'm glad she's safe. She should come to come ****see me soon," Billy said.**

"**I will."**

"**Here he is," Billy said, handing the phone to Jacob.**

"**Bells?" **

"**Jake, Nessie woke up from a nightmare. She wants you, she won't let anyone else comfort her," Bella explained.**

"**Ok, tell her I'm on my way," said Jacob.**

**Jacob hung up the phone, went to his room to get a few extra things to wear and left his house. He drove like a speed demon in his Rabbit Volkswagen to the Cullen's house. Jacob ran to the door, and hurried inside.**

"**Hey Jake, Nessie's upstairs in her room," Emmett told him as soon as he walked into the house.**

"**Thanks, Emmett," Jacob said, running up the stairs quickly. **

**He knocked on Nessie's door. "Come in," Edward answered. **

**Jacob walked inside. Nessie ran into Jake's arms. "Shh it was just a dream, baby. I'm here," he soothed. **

**Jacob stayed with Nessie the rest of the night. He even brought some clothes with him for the next couple of days just to be on the safe side.**

**The next morning, Nessie woke and took a shower. She got dressed for school and she was ready for life to get back to normal. She walked downstairs to see her whole family and Jacob sitting in the kitchen. Jacob was eating.**

"**Good Morning, Nessie," everyone greeted her as she walked into the kitchen.**

"**Good Morning," Nessie replied, hugging Jacob from behind.**

"**Morning, baby girl."**

"**Morning, Jake," she replied, snuggling her face into his back.**

"**Nessie, if you want to stay home today you can. You were put through a lot last night," Bella said.**

"**No, that's ok mom, it's over. There's no reason for me to hide."**

"**Okay, if you have a rough time, call me or your dad. We'll come get you," Bella said.**

"**I will," Nessie answered while getting herself something to eat.**

"**Bells, if she needs to, she can call me instead of you guys. I'd go get her," Jacob offered.**

"**I know. Thanks Jake," Bella replied.**

"**No problem."**

**Jacob drove Nessie to her school. "Call me if you need me baby girl, and I'll come get you," he said.**

"**I'll be fine, Jake."**

"**I'm sure you will, but just humor me here okay?"**

"**Okay Jake," Nessie agreed, giving him a kiss before getting out of the car. **

**Nessie walked towards school, unaware that the danger wasn't gone completely.**

"**Nessie!" Claire called.**

"**Hey Claire!"**

**Nessie and Claire went through the day with no problems. Claire had a dentist appointment before school ended so she wasn't able to walk out with Nessie, which meant Nessie would have to go alone. Nessie walked outside, hoping Jacob would be there, but he wasn't yet. She started to walk towards the sidewalk when a group of boys cornered her. They were going on and on about the ice rink and her secret about not being fully human.**

**Nessie managed to get away from them, walking quickly away from the school. She started to run when she saw Jacob get out of his car. "J-Jake!" she yelled, running straight into his open arms.**

"**Woah, Nessie! Baby what's wrong?" Jacob asked, concerned.**

"**T-There's more Jake…more of those boys," she sobbed into his shoulder.**

"**Okay, come on," Jacob replied, helping her get into his car. **

**He drove to La Push. He called Bella, putting her on speakerphone.**

"**Hello?" Bella answered.**

"**Bells, we didn't kill all those vamps last night. Nessie just had another run in with some."**

"**Oh no!" **

"**Bells, I need you and Edward to come to La Push. I need to talk to you about something," Jacob said.**

"**Okay, we'll be there soon."**

**Bella and Edward arrived at Jacob's house not long after.**

"**What did you need to talk to us about Jake? Because Bella and I wanted to talk to you, too," Edward asked.**

"**Go ahead," Jacob said with a nod.**

"**Edward and I discussed this along with Alice's advice. Anyway we were wondering if Nessie could stay here until it's safe?" Bella asked.**

"**Hmm that's funny. I was going to make that suggestion. That's fine, but what about school?" Jacob questioned, arching his eyebrow as he waited for a reply.**

**"Well Edward and I stopped by Sam's house on the way here, and I remembered that Emily helps out at the rez school. I was hoping she could help Nessie. She also told me that Claire doesn't want to go back to school until this is over so she's going to help her, too," Bella explained.**

"**Cool! I know I would feel better knowing that Nessie was here right now, instead of being in that school in possible danger. I'm sure Quil would feel the same way," Jacob responded.**

**"Good, I packed Nessie's clothes and things before we left and brought them with us. I had this feeling you would be okay with this and I know Billy won't mind," Bella said. **

**A few minutes later, Emily arrived. "I do have some rules for you and Quil though, Jake," Emily said.**

"**Okay," said Jake.**

"**I know that you and Quil come over after work sometimes and help out with the kids, which is fine, but I don't want you two cutting out of work earlier than you normally would just because Nessie and Claire are here," Emily explained.**

**"I won't," Jacob assured her.**

"**I would like you all to come help me though. I think the girls ****would adjust well to this if you and Quil were there, as long as it's after work, or even during a lunch break," Emily added.**

"**Cool! Thanks Emily," Jake replied.**

"**Jake we've got to go. We're going to go check out the situation," Edward informed.**

"**Thanks for bringing my stuff mom and dad," Nessie said.**

"**You're welcome honey. Call if you need anything," Bella responded.**

"**Okay, please be careful and tell everyone I said to be careful too. Please," Nessie said.**

"**Don't worry, sweetheart. Everything will be fine," Edward assured. **

**Nessie walked her parents outside to their car, hugging them. She stood in the driveway watching them drive away, tears streaming down her face. Jacob stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her.**

"**I-I'm scared, Jake," she sobbed.**

"**Shh, come here," he said soothingly, pulling her back up against his chest. "It's going to be okay, baby, I promise."**


	8. Paradise Chapter7

**Paradise**

Chapter 7

The next morning Nessie woke up and got dressed, knowing that Emily would soon be there to take her to school. She was hoping that she'd get to spend some time with Jake before school. Breakfast was already ready when she walked into the living room.

****

"Morning Nessie," Billy said.

"Morning," Nessie replied, looking around for Jake as she got her plate.

"**Jacob's in the shower, he'll be out in a minute," Billy said, knowing what the girl he considered to be an adopted granddaughter was thinking just by the lost look on her face.**

****

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"**I could tell by the look on your face."**

****

Nessie smiled, sitting down at the table just as Jacob came out in his work clothes.

"Morning dad, morning Ness," Jacob greeted.

"Morning Jake, I think your girlfriend needs a hug. She looked like she was missing you a little," Billy teased.

A blush crept into Nessie's cheeks.

"I bet she does dad," he said, winking at Nessie.

**Jacob sat down at the table and started to eat. It wasn't long after when Emily knocked on the door.**

****

"Hey Emily," Billy said.

"Hi, is Nessie ready?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, she was just finishing up eating," he replied.

"Cool," she said simply, walking into the house.

"**Claire's in the car talking to Quil, he seems to be attached to her hip this morning. He insisted on coming over here with us. Quil claims he's gonna ride to work with you Jake," said Emily.**

****

"That's a new one, although I could take Nessie to school," Jacob responded with a chuckle.

"Uh huh, I know what you two are doing," Emily chastised.

"**Oh come on Emily! I didn't even get to hug her yet," said Jacob, in a defensive voice.**

****

"Well hug her then, we've gotta go. Besides, you'll see her after lunch when you and Quil come help me," Emily said.

Nessie stood up, putting her backpack on her shoulders.

**Jacob hugged her tightly to him. "I'll see you later okay?"**

****

"Okay."

Jacob leaned down, kissing Nessie good-bye before they walked outside.

"**Quil, if you're riding with me, let's go before I change my mind and stay home and kidnap Nessie," said Jacob.**

****

"Jacob Black, you promised you wouldn't do this!" Emily beseeched, frowning.

"I know but it's an imprint thing, you know that," he countered.

"**Yes I know. Sam pulled the same thing on me this morning. Now go on both of you, or so help me I'll lock my classroom door and you two won't be able to help me," Emily said.**

****

Nessie got in the car, waving bye to Jacob.

"Emily, come here a sec." Jacob gestured with his hand.

Emily knew what Jacob was going to say.

"**Listen, she's very nervous and scared, especially with being new here and all that's going on. If she has any problems and you can't seem to help her, call me okay?" Jacob said.**

Emily nodded. "I will Jake. I promised the same with Claire." She glanced between Quil and Jacob. "You two get some work done, your girls will be fine, I promise. We'll see you two after lunch."

"Thanks Emily," Jacob replied.

"No problem," said Emily, as she started walking away.

Jacob beeped his horn as he pulled out, heading towards his shop. Emily, Claire and Nessie arrived at the school and went into Emily's classroom. She had a small class which made Nessie feel a little **more comfortable. She seemed to be adjusting well to it during the morning, but at lunch not so much. Nessie sat with Claire but anyone could tell that something was wrong with Nessie.**

****

Emily walked over to the table. "You okay, Nessie?" Emily asked concerned, her brow furrowing.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night and I had some nightmares," she replied softly.

"**Oh, I hate to hear that with everything that's going on right now," Emily said somberly, shaking her head.**

"I think I scared Jacob and Billy half to death when they heard me screaming in my sleep. Billy and Jacob both came to my room to see if I was okay. I guess it was loud if Billy heard me from the other side of the house," said Nessie.

****

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you think it's the dreams that's making you upset?" Emily asked.

"Probably," Nessie answered with a shrug.

"That and missing Jake, am I right?" Emily asked.

**Nessie locked her eyes on Emily. "I do miss Jacob and my family. But I'll be okay, Emily," she assured her with a small smile.**

"I know you will be," Emily responded before walking away.

****

Emily was concerned about Nessie so she went to call Jacob. She knew he was on his lunch break and probably itching to get over to the school.

"Hello?" Jacob answered his cell.

"Hey Jake, it's Emily."

"Hey Emily. Is something wrong, is Nessie okay?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"She's fine physically," Emily responded cautiously.

"**Uh oh, what's wrong?" Jacob's heart began to race.**

"She told me about the nightmares that she had last night. I think they're on her mind and they're upsetting her. And she's missing you and her family. Poor girl has been through a lot and I think all of this is overwhelming her. I really just wanted to give you a heads up before you get here," she explained.

****

Jacob exhaled loudly. "Thanks Emily."

"No problem," Emily said as she saw Claire come into the room with a very shook up Nessie. "Jake I gotta go. I'll see you soon, okay."

"Okay bye, Emily," Jacob replied, hanging up. He had an odd feeling that something was wrong.

"What happened?" Emily asked hastily, walking over to Nessie and Claire.

"**I don't know, Nessie was looking out the window and thought she saw those newborns that were after her. It turns out it was Paul playing a trick, but it scared her something awful. He came in to apologize for scaring her but she wouldn't let him touch her," Claire explained.**

****

Paul walked in. "Emily, I didn't realize it was Nessie that I scared until after I took the mask off and saw her crying. I didn't mean to upset her," Paul said, his tone apologetic.

"I-I-It's okay, Paul," Nessie sobbed.

"Nessie, do you want me to call Jacob?" Emily asked.

"No, he's not allowed to come until lunch is over anyway." Nessie sniffed.

"**Lunch will be over in two minutes," Emily soothed.**

"I just don't want him to break any of the rules that you made," Nessie replied, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

****

"It's fine Ness, he's probably on his way here with Quil anyway," Emily assured. She turned to face a somber looking Paul. "Paul, I'd disappear if I were you because he's going to be upset when he finds out you scared her."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Nessie," he apologized.

"It's okay, Paul. I know you didn't mean to scare me. I'll tell Jake that, too," Nessie replied.

**Paul left after pulling Nessie into his arms, embracing her fiercely. Jacob and Quil showed up not long after. The boys walked into the room. Nessie put a smile on her face for the sake of everyone, even though she was still a little shaken up after what Paul did. She knew that Paul didn't mean to scare her to the point of tears.**

"Guys, I'm going to give you a study period to basically do some homework, before we start afternoon classes," said Emily.

Nessie noticed Jacob walk in. She waved and smiled, her face lighting up as she glanced at him. Jacob waved and smiled back, walking over to Emily's desk. He wanted to check in with her on how things were going with his girl. Some of the other wolf pack members had also volunteered to help out in the afternoon too, which included Paul. Paul walked back into the room, hanging his head down. Paul knew Jacob was going to find out about what happened with Nessie, that is, if he didn't already know. He also knew that Jake had a temper, especially when it concerned Nessie's well-being. Jacob wanted to keep his imprint happy and, above all, safe. 

"**Hey Emily," Jacob greeted.**

"Hey Jake."

"So how were things after I talked to you?" he asked. Jacob could tell by the look on Emily's face that she was uncomfortable.

"**It was fine. We had a minor incident but it was something that was not intentional on the part of the person who did it," Emily answered calmly.**

****

"What happened, Emily?" Jacob asked through clenched teeth, balling his hands into fists at his sides.

She could tell that Jacob was getting extremely angry. "Jake, calm down!" Emily exclaimed.

"What happened to Nessie?" he asked, trying to calm himself down.

**Nessie walked over to Emily and Jacob after she talked to Paul, who still felt bad about what happened earlier.**

"**Jake listen, I'm going to tell you what happened, but you have to promise me that you're not going to get mad enough to start a fight," Nessie said.**

****

Jacob sighed exasperatingly. "Why do I have to promise that?" He crossed his arms over his chest, glancing down at Nessie.

"Because this person feels horrible for what happened and a fight isn't going to change anything," she explained.

"Fine, I promise to try not to get too upset," Jacob said.

"**I'm gonna hold you to that." Nessie wrapped her arms around Jacob's waist, hugging him.**

"**At lunchtime, Paul stood outside the lunchroom window where I was sitting and had a scary mask on…and it scared me. He didn't realize it was me until he took it off and saw that I was really upset. He immediately came inside and apologized for scaring me. He was even trying to calm me down," Nessie explained while looking up at Jacob. She could tell that he was losing the battle with his anger.**

****

"Jake, I'm sorry," Paul apologized sincerely, walking up to Nessie and Jacob.

"You have a heck of a lot of nerve, Paul. Come on, we'll take this outside," he seethed, flexing his muscles.

"Jake, you promised," Nessie pleaded.

"**I don't care! He should've known better. He knows what happened to you, Nessie," Jacob spat.**

****

"I know and he's been trying to make it right since it happened, and I've already forgiven him," she retorted.

**Jacob wasn't listening as he began to shake from fury. "Jake, if you take him outside and start a fight then I'll leave and go home. Then you won't have to worry about coming here to help me anymore," Nessie warned, glaring at Jacob.**

****

"Nessie." Jacob scowled.

"Don't Nessie me, I'm dead serious," she countered.

Jacob sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"I mean it Jake. If you leave here and go after him later, then I'll leave La Push and drive home. And I won't come back, even though my life is in danger right now," Nessie threatened.

Jacob nodded in understanding. He was afraid to lose Nessie. She needed to stay in La Push; it was the safest place for her at the moment.

**The rest of the school day went well. Jacob never said anything else to Paul about what he did to Nessie. It was true, you couldn't deny your imprint.**


End file.
